


In Blossom

by peachkasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, M/M, i dont really know who will end up with who yet lol ill update tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkasa/pseuds/peachkasa
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman. 19. Model. Long-legs. 5'8". Half-Japanese.That's all anyone knew her has, and to be honest, that's all she saw herself as anymore.That is, until she accepts a job offer from a hard rock band full of dumbasses, Eren Jaeger at the front and center.From there, she's forced to do some serious soul searching.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	In Blossom

I never really wanted to be a model. If I could, I would spend my days caring for the plants that clutter my modest Chicago apartment.

Repotting some of my orchids, the hum of “The Red Shoes” by IU fills my apartment. Over the hum of music my ears catch a faint thump of my phone vibrating against my kitchen island. Quickly hitting pause on my stereo, I make my way across my couch to pick up my vibrating phone.

It’s Hange. My manager.

Sliding the little phone icon across my screen, I hold my breath.

“Hey girlie! Just letting you know I’m heading over to your place right now, got something to show you.” They yell over the honking and screeching of rush hour Minneapolis traffic.

“Couldn’t we just discuss it over the phone?” I ask.

“Well, not exactly. Levi’s driving me up the walls, Mikasa, he’s too stern. I can’t stand it. This was my perfect escape route. Plus, it’d just be better to show you in person”

Dead giveaway, Levi’s in a shit mood and has decided to give everyone in the company some of it too.

“Ah, I understand. How long until you’re here?” I ask, my ears tuning out the honks of angry cars to inspect a small succulent sitting in my kitchen window.

“Hmm, I don’t know maybe 5 minutes or so?” I hear them wander off, “Ah poop, I gotta go!”

Silence floods through my ear.

I slowly lower my phone and place it down on the counter. I stare out my window at the Minneapolis skyline I disdain before my eyes focus in on my reflection.

‘Ah,’ I whisper. I hadn’t brushed my hair yet.

Blinking back into reality, I make my way through my tiny one bedroom one bath apartment to my bathroom. Feeling the cold tile against my feet, I flicker the lights on.

Staring myself down in the mirror, I grab my hair brush and pull it through my shaggy black mullet.

I’ve never been a particularly fashionable person, but from the time since I began modeling, I’ve started to pick up on what people want from me.

The chic, long legged half Japanese girl. Not Mikasa Ackerman. Who even is Mikasa though? I couldn’t tell anymore. I-

Before my looming thoughts of questioning my self-worth and identity continue, I hear the doorbell echo throughout my apartment.

“Mikasa?” A familiar voice, “It’s me, Hange!”

“Ah, coming!” I shout.

Swinging the door open, I see Hange’s face break into a bright, toothy smile, their hands full with a grocery bag and a chaotic binder.

“Hey there! I’m coming in.”

I step to the side making way for them, “That was fast.”

“Huh? It’s been about 10 minutes since I called you.” They make their way to my kitchen counter, setting down a grocery bag along with their binder of who-knows what.

“Hmm,” I hum, shutting the door and making my way to the grocery bag, “Must’ve lost track of time.”

They laugh, “You’re such a mess. Ah,” They twist around, “I saw a stand selling some fresh peaches on my way here and I know how much you love them so I thought I’d get some as a sort of, I don’t know, present for the short notice.”

Me and Hange may be total opposite personalities, but somehow we’re still able to get each other. Being my manager since I was 16, they know almost everything about me, my likes and dislikes, the way I get anxious around too many people, all that stuff.

“Thanks,” I said with a small smile spreading across my face. Grabbing a peach, I put it under the sink giving it a quick wash before grabbing a knife and cutting into it.

Hange begins, “Alright, let’s get down to business.”

Grabbing the sliced peach, I sit down next to them. They flip through their chaotic but strangely organized binder.

“Ah, here we go.” They pause at a page, flipping the binder toward my direction.

There stands a picture, stuck in between the lamination and many other snippets of articles about some new upcoming album of a band I’ve never heard before.

The picture was filled with bright colors of pink, red and blue, yet it had this odd, dark gothic feel to it. Lined up were 3 boys and surprisingly, a female, each of them sporting extravagant makeup and well styled hair, besides one, who I guess didn’t get the memo and was sporting a buzzcut. The one in the middle stood out to me the most, though. He stood there, with a fierce type of confidence, his lightly lined gray-ish green eyes piercing directly through the camera and into your soul.

Hange finger moves into my view and points at the man I had lost my thoughts to, “That’s Eren,” they state bluntly, their fingers sliding across the photograph towards the man standing next to him. Slightly taller than Mr. Fire Eyes, he had the same fierce look to him, except way more cocky. He had this stupid grin plastered across his face, his honey like hair slicked back, “That’s Jean,” Continuing through the picture, they made it to buzzcut, “That’s Connie.” Finally making it to the last, stood the girl, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, “That’s Sasha.”

Although the last 2 weren’t as fierce as the first, they were still serving some looks in their own, unique way.

“So why are you showing me this?” I question.

“Well,” Hange moves the binder back towards themself, “They’re a relatively new band, but have garnered some popularity among various alternative circles. They’re releasing a new single soon with a music video and they contacted us about you. They’re in need of a model and a sort of actress for it. They were begging for you, going on about how you were the perfect fit.”

“Hmm,” I hum, shoving a peach slice into my mouth.

“Of course Levi was against it, calling them no name edgelords, but I really think this is the perfect opportunity for you to branch out a little! Experience something new and all? Start out small with this whole thing,” They finally take a breath, “So what do you think?”

I stare back down at the picture, yet another peach slice in my mouth, chewing slowly. I mean, I’m not really into that type of music, but they’re totally right, my current image fits right in, and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t somewhat intriguing.

Half the slice still stuffed into my cheek, “Sure, why not.”

Hange’s face lights up, “Great! Amazing!”

Eagerly closing the binder, shoving loose papers right back in, and standing up from their seat they exclaim, “I’m gonna run back to the office and get this set up, Mikasa. I’ll contact you when I know more.”

Before I could get so much as a word out, they blast out the door full speed, still with enough courtesy to close it behind them.

I stare blankly, another peach slice shoved into my mouth, ‘I don’t really get what they’re so excited about,’ I mumble.

* * *

About a day or so later, I finally received word from Hange on the schedule.

Crammed in between my many other gigs where I just stand there and act pretty, it spreads out a couple days, at a couple different locations among Minneapolis.

“So,” Hange begins, “As usual I’ll be using one of the company cars to come and pick you up then.”

They were over at my apartment again, presumably escaping Levi’s wrath from accepting this job offer behind his back.

They bursted into a smile, jumping from their chair and slamming their hands into my back, “I’m just so excited for you Mikasa!”

“I don’t really get why, though...” I mumble.

“Well,” they began, “For starters, as I’ve stated, you’re trying out something new and that’s always exciting! Plus, all the members are your age, Mikasa, and I think it’s about time you start hanging out within your age range for once. All the people in your life are old men and women who splatter makeup on your face and take pictures of you, plus Levi and I.”

“I mean, I’d say you fit into the group as well.”

“That’s besides the point! Mikasa, you really need this. Try and make some connections.”

I mean, they were right. The only people I really had in my life were Levi and Hange, but they were like my parental figures. Some sick, twisted version of parents. They were married, but to different people, but still acting as those they were parenting me nonetheless.

“I’m perfectly fine the way things are right now. Taking care of my plants and all, moving from job to job.” I sip some milk tea, blankly staring at the window.

There was brief silence, then I suddenly felt Hange’s arms wrap around me, planting my head into their chest.

“We all know that’s not true, Mikasa.”

Pulling away a bit, but still within their warmth, I look up at their face, plastered with a gentle smile, their chocolate eyes full of life staring lovingly into my own. They pull away, much to my dismay.

“I have to get running before Levi kills me.” They laugh, making their way to my coffee table to grab the tissue box.

“Here.” They throw the box straight at me, “Anyways, I gotta blast. See you, love!”

They run out the door, an over the shoulder bag following them in their path, leaving just me and a tissue box in a Minneapolis apartment overrun by plants.

I didn’t even realize I had started crying.

But I guess I don’t realize a lot about myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to start a self indulgent fic of an AU that's been plaguing my mind for a while. I still don't know what exactly I am doing with it, so I'll be adding tags as I go. I still hope you enjoyed this short 1st chapter!


End file.
